100 Themes of Thalia Grace
by TheGreekGoddessHestia
Summary: We don't get enough of Thalia in the books, so how about 100 chapters dedicated to her? I'm dedicated to my stories :)
1. I like your eyes

**Hey guys! Like promised, I finally have another story for you guys before my Christmas special :). So this is 100 themes of Thalia Grace because I love her, and we did not get enough of her in BoO! I am not sure what the 100 themes are yet, but as I write I will come up with them! And to my new readers: Hiya! I'm Aimi and this is my second story on this site, my first story is Troubled Olympians, so if you want to check that out then just visit my page! And now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

Thalia Grace was listening to the patter of raindrops from her bedroom window when she heard the front door unlock, and a series of stumbling in muttering. She was home, and drunk. Thalia's first instinct was to pretend she was asleep, her second instinct was to make sure her sweet mommy was okay. Her mother may leave for a few days at a time, and then come home practically passed out, but she was still her mom. It was 11 PM, Thalia wasn't supposed to be awake, but the thunder storm was pissing her off, for some reason. Almost as if it was taunting her. Thalia knew that was impossible, but with each thunder clap and flash of lightning, Thalia wanted to go outside and yell at the sky. The stupid, miserable sky.

There was something uneasy about the sky, it annoyed her. It annoyed her when it was sunny, it annoyed her when it was cloudly, and particulary when it was storming. Oh god, she _hated _the sky. Thalia felt angry everytime she looked upon the blend of colours mixing together, causing a hauntingly beautiful blend that made everyone stop and admire the beauty of the sky. As far as Thalia was concerned, the sky was the most stupidest invention ever. It was annoying. And everytime it rained, Thalia could practically hear somebody whining about not getting his way.

Lying in her bed, Thalia heard her mother stumble up the stairs, followed by a series of swears. Thalia pretended to sleep, but really she was focused on the most recent clap of thunder.

"Thaliaa?" She heard her mother mutter, drunkingly. Thalia continued to play her role as a young girl in deep sleep. After awhile she heard her mother walk away to her room. And then, Thalia didn't hear anything from her again.

Thalia continued to listen to the rain, and the thunder. She couldn't sleep, and the storm wasn't helping her case at all. Thalia sat up and sighed, and decided to just look out the window. As much as she hated the sky, there was something soothing about the scent of rain, and the way it looked on her window. Thalia was lost for a minute, just looking at the window, and the rain droplets. It was a nice disteraction, because Thalia was staring at her window for awhile, before she noticed that there was somebody standing outside, looking straight at her.

Thalia's heart leaped with fear, who was this strange man? He was wearing a pin stripped suit, and he had black, curly hair. Who on earth wears suits during a storm anyways? And his eyes...oh god his eyes. Bright electric blue, just like Thalia's. Thalia and this strange man made eye contact for a while. Thalia stood still in fear, she didn't know what to do. Should she call the police? Should she tell mom? No...she could never tell mom, not when she was like this anyways.

The man looked completely lost, looking at Thalia. Thalia just didn't understand why. Why was this strange man staring at her? And what was he doing at her house anyways? Before she knew what she was doing, Thalia was opening up a window, letting the rain inside, which got her pajama's wet. Oh god, the rain was freezing, but Thalia decided to ignore it. She had bigger problems to deal with.

"Hey!" Thalia yelled out, in her little 5 year- old voice, doing her best to sound intimidating. The man looked up, almost amused.

"Yes?" He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Who are you?" Thalia yelled back, angrily.

"Oh...nobody, just passing by, really." The man shrugged

"You were staring at me."

"No I wasn't" The man protested.

"Yes you were, do you want me to call the police?" Thalia threatned, although she didn't really know exactly how to use a telephone...but he didn't need to know that. The man just chuckled softly, and looked back at her.

"I like your eyes." Was all he said

"I like my eyes too," Thalia said dismissvely "Now, do you want me to call the police?"

"Oh no need for that, I'm just on my way actually." The man said, grinning.

"Good" Thalia said, the man looked up and smiled. Thalia felt like she got punched in the gut. For some reason he looked so familiar...

"Thalia Cassandra Grace!" Her mother shouted and entered the room. She didn't seem as drunk unlike a few hours ago, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Mom, there's someone spying on me!" Thalia said, pointing back at the window. Her mother looked at the window and frowned,

"Thalia, nobody's there."

"Huh?" Thalia looked back quickly, and could not believe what she saw. There was nobody there...but he was right there a second ago... "Mom, I swear...there was someone..."

"Nevermind, Thalia, just close the window and go back to sleep." Her mother sighed, and left the room.

Thalia was seriously spooked out... what if that was a ghost? Or an axe murderer? An axe murderer who liked her eyes? That was seriously weird, and creeping her eyes. Thalia spent the rest of the night under her blanket, and didn't look outside the window until morning. As she was falling asleep, she swore she could feel someone looking through the window.

When Thalia woke up that morning, she looked out the window, and saw that same man again. Was he there all night? And why was he dry? It rained all night...

The man just smiled, and then he was gone.

**How was that? It's kinda short, but not too bad I guess. But remember, there's 99 more chapters to be written, and you know I commit to my stories :)**

**Review! I love you guys!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	2. A friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

Thalia hated school. She hated the kids, and the teachers, and math. Yes, maybe she was good at it, but that doesn't mean she likes it. Thalia spent recess alone and preferred to be in her own corner, away from everybody else. That's how she met Miranda Johnson.

Miranda skin was beautiful caramel bronze, her eyes were obsiden, but yet they seemed to be radiating with intelligence and beauty. Unlike most seven year olds, Thalia and Miranda rather not be running around the play ground with the other kids. Thalia usually sat on the corner of the play ground, and Miranda was on the other side, away from Thalia. Thalia wasn't sure how, or why, but one day Miranda got bored. When Thalia walked out of the building for recess, she didn't have much planed. Just sit in the corner and not draw too much attention to herself. But Miranda was already there, sitting in her spot.

Blood boiled angrily in her viens, what does she think she's doing? After all, Thalia sat there _every_ recess since kindergarden. She and Miranda had some silent agreement to stay clear of each others spots. Miranda would leave Thalia alone, and Thalia would do the same. Scowling, Thalia went up to Miranda.

"What are you doing in my spot?" Thalia asked, her hands were balled into tiny fists. Miranda looked up, and Thalia nearly gasped. The way she stared at people...was so hard. It's hard to explain, but Miranda's stare could scare anyone. It was cold and hard, almost empty.

"I'm sitting." Miranda answered briefly.

"That's _my_ spot." Thalia seethed through gritted teeth. Miranda cocked her head.

"Well I don't see your name anywhere" Miranda shrugged. Thalia felt anger rise in her, oh the classic comeback of a stuborn seven year old who refused to do anything she was told.

"Well, fine!" Thalia snapped and sat down right beside her, "I'll sit here too!" Thalia expected Miranda to push her away or make a disgusted face, instead she smiled.

"I was tired of spending recess alone, you know." Miranda laughed, she became less indimidating and easy to talk to when she smiled. It took Thalia a minute to realize what Miranda was doing.

Credit for being clever; she thought.

After that day, Thalia Grace could say that she had a best friend. She and Miranda would sit together in class, and be partners for every activity. At recess they would go on the swings, or just talk. Thalia really liked talking to Miranda. They both had so much in common, and Miranda wasn't so bad, once you got passed her indimidating obsiden eyes. Thalia liked Miranda, she liked her alot.

One day, things started geting a little bit weird. Miranda would say that she heard voices. Sometimes she would stop talking in a middle of a sentence, and a vague, lost look would take over her laughing smile.

"What? What is it?" Thalia would ask

"How can you not hear that?" Miranda would whisper back.

Thalia started getting scared, she didn't know what Miranda was talking about, or what she heard. It slowly got worse. Miranda got these horrible headaches, and sometimes she didn't even talk at all. Thalia didn't know what was going on, Miranda said she heard voices, but Thalia had no other explanation, except that Miranda was going insane.

Somedays Miranda would talk back to the voices, she would have a complete conversation, during that time Thalia wanted to curl up into a ball whenever that would happen. It was terrifying, watching your best friend have these strange conversations. When Thalia asked who she was talking to, Miranda would say something bizarre like "Soldier from World War 1" and then go back to her conversation.

After a few weeks, Miranda would look in the distance, as if she was watching something terrible happen. After a few minutes she would gasp and cover her hand with her mouth. When Thalia asked her what it was, Miranda would just say "She was murdered"

This one time, Miranda was staring at a young boy in their class, named Carter.

"Why are you staring at him?" Thalia asked "Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"He's going to die," Miranda would say, daintly "Tonight, in a car accident"

The next day, the teacher gathered the class around for some news; Carter died that night, he got into a bad car accident. When Thalia heard the news, she spun to look at Miranda, eyes wide in shock

"You were right!" Thalia gasped in astonishment

"Of course I was" Miranda replied, she was distant, as if she didn't notice the surrondings around her.

Thalia didn't know the things Miranda could see or hear, but it was about time these voices, or whatever took a toll on Miranda. Before recess, Miranda came up to Thalia and spoke very quickly,

"Thalia, I can't take these voices, or these predictions anymore," She whispered hastily "There's something about you I can't put my finger on, you're going to die, but at the same time you won't be dead."

Thalia took a step back, stunned. That didn't even make sense, how can you be dead and alive at the same time.

"Like I said, I don't know exactly what it is," Miranda continued "Just be careful for me, okay?" Thalia nodded but wasn't able to say anything, she got put on her coat and went outside.

During recess Miranda screamed. She screamed and kicked and punched the air. She was screaming at the voices, at the things she saw, the things she could predict. She was thrashing, and the teachers couldn't control her.

"Miranda, what's wrong dear?" One of the teachers asked her, sweetly, yet frantically.

**"MAKE THEM STOP!" **Miranda screamed, she started pulling at her own hair, the thick dark hair Thalia loved so much.

"Make what stop, sweetie?" The teacher asked

**"MAKE THEM STOP!" **

"Miranda, I need you to calm down" Another teacher put in.

**"MAKE THEM STOP!" **

By then, Miranda was injected with a tranquilizer, provided by the paramedics, who just arrived. Miranda slowly stopped trashing and was difting to sleep. She tried her best to stay awake...but sleep sounded like such a good idea...

"Make them stop" She whispered faintly, before drifting to sleep.

Thalia never knew what happened to Miranda after that, except that she was taken to a hospital for the mentally insane. After that, Thalia never knew what happened to her. Even after over 10 years Thalia would wake up covered in cold sweat, although she never remembered the nightmare. All she remembers was the moment before she wakes up a little girl screaming and crying: Make them stop.

**Reviews are great! :)**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	3. First Meeting

Thalia Grace was eating lunch when the doorbell rang. She just got back from SCHOOL and honestly didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Her mother was a bigger wreck than before, everything just kept on getting worse. Thalia was only 6 after all, what was she supposed to do about it? The only thing she could do was hide in her bedroom, and not make matters any more difficult.

When the doorbell rang, she was surprised to hear her mother's footsteps coming downstairs to get the door. That was odd, Beryl usually just yelled at Thalia to get the door, but today things were different. Her mother opened the door and gasped. Thalia strained to listen what her mother was saying, and maybe lead to some clue as to who was at the door, but all Thalia heard was hushed whispers.

Five minutes. Ten. Twenty. Beryl was still at the door, whispering harshly to someone. After awhile, Thalia decided to ask what was going on.

"Mom? Is everything alright?" Thalia called out from the kitchen table.

"Uh, everything is alright Thals, just stay where you are!"

Thals? Did her mother just call her Thals? Her distant, druken mother never called her anything else but 'A useless brat' Something was definatly up. Thalia was never really obident so she decided to go and see who was at the front door herself.

"Mom, you're not fooling anyone." Thalia grumbled as she made her way to the door.

"Thalia! I told you to stay where you are!"

"I don't want to." Thalia replied back, a bit harshly.

"Thalia, I never asked what you want"

"Do you ever?" Thalia grumbled, edging closer to the door

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind" By then, Thalia was at the door, yet her mother still tried to block her view from seeing who was at the door.

"Thalia Cassandra Grace! You are not going to come any closer!" Her mother snapped, getting frustrated.

"Whatever." Thalia ran between her mother's legs, and soon enough was face to face with a strange man. Thalia felt like she recgonized him, but couldn't exactly remember how...

"Thalia! Why don't you ever listen to me!?" Beryl sighed

"Dunno..." She mused, and then turned her attention back to the man. "Who are you?"

"None of your business, Thalia." Beryl said

"I'm Thalia, and that's my mother. She's kinda weird." Thalia introduced herself to the man.

"Thalia!"

The man chuckled and smiled, "Yes, I know your mother can be a bit...odd" The man seemed formal, and was wearing a suit. Where had Thalia seen that suit before?

"Are you two friends?" Thalia asked

"Something like that" The man replied, "How old are you now, Thalia?"

"6 years old"

"Well, aren't you growing up very nicely." The man smiled

"So, what's your name?" Thalia asked

"Thalia, that is really none of your concern." Beryl protested.

"No, it's alright. Thalia, I am your father."

There was a long pause, as Thalia examined the man who claimed to be her father. Anger rushed into her blood, how _dare _he. Thalia spent her entire life dodging the beer bottles her mother would throw at her, because _he _wasn't there to stop her. He was the one who left her, he obviously didn't care about her, so why should Thalia care about him now.

"K, cool, bye." Thalia said, finally breaking the silence and ran upstairs to her bedroom, slamming her bedroom door behind her. She had never felt this angry at someone before, not even her own mother. She didn't know what to do next. Should she go back downstairs and yell at him? Should she just kick a wall? Before she could decide, somebody entered the room.

"Thalia...I know you're upset." Oh great, it was _him _

"Go away." Thalia responded.

"Thalia, if you would just let me explain-"

"GET OUT! I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" Thalia was surprised that she could yell this loud, but she was enjoying his reaction.

"If you could just calm down-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY? YOU NEVER HAD A HARD TIME LEAVING BEFORE!"

Silence.

Thalia was actually proud of what she had done, she could care less about how it may have hurt his feelings.

"If that's what you want, I'll leave" He finally said.

And that's exactly what he did.


	4. First Love

**Hey guys, so this story is kinda a cross between the Kane Chronicles, so if you haven't read it, it might not make any sense or really get to you. Also, you should probably read the Son of Sobek before reading this, you can find the PDF ONLINE.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO/HoO or The Kane Chronicles**

**Theme 4: First Love**

Most people believe that Thalia's first love was Luke Castelan, and she let them believe that. Nobody ever asked her for the truth, so there was no point in telling everyone the very, extermely complicated story of her first love.

She was only 8 years old. She never spent too much attention on boys, since she had bigger things on her mind, but Thalia just couldn't keep her eyes off him. Carter Kane, was the name of her first love, the first person who truly managed to capture her heart. It was a bit ridiculous to be so smitten at such a young age, but that was exactly how Thalia felt. Smitten, and she hated it.

The first time she had a conversation was in class, when they were paired up for a science project. Thalia wanted to do the project on her own, but their teacher, thought it was unhealthy for Thalia to be alone all the time. Thalia wanted to tell her it's called being introverted, but she doubt talking to her teacher that way would help her case. So, Thalia was stuck working with Carter whether she liked or not.

"I was thinking we could make a volcano!" Carter suggested, eagerly

"No." Thalia replied, bluntly.

"Okay..." Carter said, shocked by Thalia's attitude "How about an ant farm?"

"No."

"What about a-"

"No"

"You didn't even hear my idea!" Carter exclaimed, frustrated.

"Because I know it will be stupid like the other ones." Thalia muttered, annoyed.

"No wonder you have no friends, you're always so grumpy."

"I don't need friends." Thalia replied, without missing a beat.

"Everyone needs friends..." Carter argued.

"No, not me."

"Fine, but at least let me help you on this project, I'm not going to let you do all the work."

"But I want to do all the work."

"Why would you want to do that?" Carter asked, confused.

"Because you'll mess it up, and I'll get a bad grade." Thalia replied, feeling bored with Carter.

"I will _not _mess it up!" Carter said, feeling hot air rise to his cheeks "I'm not stupid you know!"

"Are you sure about that?"

With that, Carter let out a frustrated groan and walked back to his desk. Thalia didn't feel frustrated, or bored. A little bit annoyed, yes. But there was this strange feeling in her stomach, she could feel butterflies dancing around...it was the strangest feeling. She swore she felt sparks flying whenever he looked at her, or whenever he smiled. She hated this feeling, but she loved it at the same time.

From there, the two started FLIRTING. They fought most of the time, yes. But it was like they were fight-flirting. It was really weird, and confusing, but Thalia enjoyed his company. They hung out at recess, playing on the playground, or running around playing tag. It wasn't too long when she had her first kiss, and it was magical.

They were lying down on the grass, away from all the other kids on the playground. The sky was the most beautiful shade of blue. It wasn't too bright, yet it wasn't too dark. It was just perfect. The breeze was nice and cool, moving the clouds slowly and gently. It was the perfect spring day, and Thalia couldn't help herself from staring.

Staring at his face, his beautiful features. His eyes were the colour of chocolate, which light up everytime they would have a silly arguement. His smile lit up every one of his features, and his laugh was the sound of sweet, beautiful music to Thalia's ears. His hair was curly, dark and curly, and Thalia had to stop herself from running her fingers in them. He was absoletly perfect.

That's when she reached out her hand, and touched his. For a moment, Thalia's heart skipped a beat, and she felt those sparks fly AGAIN. This time they were so direct, and so breath taking. Thalia thought that if love could kill, she'd die right then and there.

He wrapped his fingers around her hand, and pulled Thalia closer to him. There wasn't anything to say, for once Thalia was speechless. There faces were so close together, examining each other. That's when their lips met, and Thalia felt like she was on a high that took her all the way up to the clouds and then back down to the earth in less than a second.

Thalia was chipper that night, she felt really, really happy. Which was odd, because most of the time she was grumpy and really sarcastic. Her father, who was staying for some time since he got her mother pregnant again, noticed her strange behaviour.

"Thalia dear, you seem unusually...elated today." Zeus began.

"Oh...um...yeah I'm pretty happy today." Thalia admitted.

"And, why is that?" Zeus asked.

Thalia looked around, afraid as if someone might hear her, and then she looked back at her father, and broke out into a smile.

"Don't tell mom...but I had my first kiss." Thalia said, ecstatic.

Zeus was shocked, he didn't think Thalia had many friends at school, much less a boyfriend.

"Well, that's wonderful, what's the young man's name?" Zeus asked.

"Carter." Thalia responded, smiling.

"Carter...you mean Carter Kane?" Zeus asked, he managed to keep his voice cool and calm, but he was panicking.

"Yes, but how did you know his full name?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia, I forbid you from seeing him again!" Zeus boomed loudly, raising his index finger sternly.

Thalia felt her heart drop all the way to bottom of her chest. Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

"What, why!?" She exclaimed.

"Because I said so, and you will obey me!" Zeus roared, getting up from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." And Zeus left Thalia in the blink of an eye, who was mostly heartbroken than angry.

The next day, when she arrived at school, Carter wasn't there. He wasn't there the next day either. He was absent the entire week. The next week, Ms. Johnson gathered the class to tell them some unfortunate news. Carter would not be coming back, his mother passed away, and now he would be travelling aroung the world with his father, who studied ancient relics and civilisations.

Thalia knew her father had something to do with this, and she was furious. But there was nothing she could do.

She never forgot Carter, but Thalia was almost certain that Carter Kane would somehow come back into her life.

After the first and second prophecies, Thalia and the hunters came back to Camp Halfblood for a visit, she was thrilled to see all her friends again, and she was dying to see her brother, Jason.

When she saw Percy, she broke into a smile, and hugged him even though she wasn't really allowed to be to close to men. She didn't care, Percy was one of her closest friends. That's when she noticed that most strangest mark on his hand.

"Percy, what on earth is on your hand?" She asked.

"Oh man it's a really long story..." And Percy began to tell her the most stange, yet intriguing series of events, with another boy who seemed to be from a different world.

"What is his name?" Thalia asked at the end.

"I can't say it...or the this mark would be activated...but I'll write it down."

Thalia gasped, when she saw Percy's handwriting scrawled onto a piece of paper. It all came back to her, how her father didn't want her to be involved with him, and he said he was dangerous, reckless. On that piece of paper she saw a name that she never believed she would hear again.

Carter Kane.


	5. Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

**Theme 5: Rivalry**

* * *

If Thalia Grace was allowed to punch Drew Tanaka in the face, she would. It was already hard enough convincing the hunters to visit Camp, it was even worse that Drew and her little gang of Aphrodite dim-wits choose to harrass the hunters every freaking time.

Thalia Grace could not stand Drew's constant rants and speechs about finding love, happiness. Having children and growing old with the one person you love. Thalia could have easily pointed out that:

1) Having a boyfriend or a husband doesn't validate a womens worth

2) Giving birth hurts...a lot

3) Divorce rates are higher than ever, so there goes 'growing old with the person you love'

But instead, Thalia kept her mouth shut, trying not to cause anymore drama. Not like it mattered if Thalia kept quiet, because Drew kept going about the happiness love can bring, and how love brings modern society together...whatever that means.

Thalia had to stop the other hunters a few times from attacking Drew, Lady Artemis wouldn't be happy if their trip at Camp ended with a bloodfest. Thalia decided to occupy herself with her friends, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and her brother, Jason. She always had fun when she visited camp, sometimes it would get lonely with the hunters, but it was hard to enjoy when Drew sent a letter of possible "ships" to her.

"What on earth is 'shipping?' " Thalia asked Annabeth, as she opened the letter Drew sent. Annabeth scurnched her eyebrows together.

"I've never heard of anything like it." Annabeth said as she read the letter over Thalia's shoulder.

"Oh no...this is not good..." Piper mused as she read the letter over Thalia's other shoulder.

_**Drew Tanaka's Official Shipping List**_

_**1\. Perlia: Percy/Thalia**_

_**2\. Thalico: Thalia/Nico**_

_**3\. Theus: Thalia/Zeus**_

_**4\. Thapollo: Thalia/Apollo**_

_** : Thalia/Piper**_

_** : Poseidon/Thalia**_

_**7\. Thercules: Thallia/Hercules**_

_**8\. Theo: Thalia/Leo**_

_**~End Of Shipping List~**_

"It's just my name combined with a bunch of boys...and Piper's name." Thalia muttered, still not understanding the concepts of shipping.

"Guys...shipping is when you pair two people together...as in a relationship." Piper explained, slowly, as if not to cause a war. There was a silence as Thalia examined the list once more...Percy, Nico, Zeus-

"OH **_HELL_ NO!**" Thalia boomed, throwing the list on the ground. "Is she insane? She paired me up with my dad, my **_DAD" _**_  
_

Annabeth picked up the list and examined the rest of the names, "She also pairs you with Percy, Nico, Poseidon, Leo, Hercules, and...Piper?"

"Oh gods, oh no, all of these make me seriously uncomfortable." Thalia said, as she sat down on her bed looking exhausted. "Me and Nico? He's gay! And I've met Hercules, he's a douchebag!"

"Ditto" Piper muttered, remembering her encounter with Hercules

"And Me and Leo?" Thalia continued "He hit on me once, it was seriously weird, and as for Piper...well I like you Piper, but not in that way...no offense" She added quickly.

"None taken." Piper laughed.

Thalia got up with crumpled up the list, in one swift move.

"I'm going to kill her." Thalia decided. For a moment, Annabeth and Piper looked horrified. "Oh guys, not literally." She added in quickly.

Thalia planned on teaching Drew and the rest of her croonies a lesson, but Thalia had no idea what exactly she was going to do. Challenge Drew to a duel? Nah, Thalia would easily win, and a duel would be way too dramatic. If Thalia was going to get Drew to leave her alone, Thalia would have to act dirty.

The next morning, when Drew Tanka woke up, she noticed that the cabin smelt strangely...normal. The cabin was usually covered in thick layers of perfume, but this time Drew could actually breathe properly. Drew made her way to her closet, to pick her outfit of the day. But there was one problem...all of her designer clothes were gone, all that was left was a regular camp shirt and shorts. Furious, Drew made her way to Piper's bunk and widly shook her half-sister (emphasis on half) to wake up.

"Umph" Piper groaned as Drew's wild shaking woke her up. "Drew what the hell."

"Where are my clothes McLean? I know it was you that took them." Drew whispered harshly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm going back to sleep." Piper muttered sleepily, and closed her eyes.

Drew groaned and forced herself to put on the mediocre camp clothes. Her makeup and jewlery was gone too, so there was no way she'd be able to spice this up.

When breakfast started, Thalia and the rest of the hunters couldn't help but chuckle as Drew slouched her way through breakfast.

"Looking amazing, Tanaka." Thalia laughed, admiring her regular and totally average attire.

"Shut it! I know you and the rest of the lonely virgins stole my clothes!" Drew snapped. Thalia just shrugged.

"Hell yeah we did, but we're not giving them back, and you're never going to find them." Thalia said, amusment dancing across her electric blue eyes.

"So I have to wear this disgrace of an outfit for the rest of summer!?" Drew whined and stomped her foot against the grass.

"Well...there is one thing you could do..." Thalia mused, enjoying Drew in this state.

"What is it?" Drew asked, growing desperate.

"You have to do something nice, and everytime you commit a good deed, you get one of your fashion items back. Simple." Thalia said, knowing that this agreement would kill Drew.

"Fine! How hard could it be?" Drew shrugged "I'm a really nice person."

Thalia raised her eyebrows while the rest of the hunters exchanged quick glances with one another, "Yeah...sure." Thalia muttered.

Drew was wrong, it was a really hard challenge. By the end of the summer she only got a few clothing items and shoes back. In total, it took her two years to get everything back, and Drew was not happy with that. But at the end, Drew learned that messing with Thalia Grace, is a huge mistake.

* * *

**Review, and also send in some of your ideas or themes, I would love to hear them!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	6. Victory

**Hey there! Shout out to Cheorkee rememberer gamer98 for coming up with the theme Victory! I feel like I'm gonna get a lot of hate for making Leo an misogynistic asshole, but he bullied Frank in MoA and you all seemed to be okay with that so...anyways on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

**Theme 6: Victory**

* * *

It all started at Percy's cabin, he was throwing a sleepover and all of his friends were invited, including Thalia. Thalia's never really been to a little slumber party before so she was pretty exicited to attend. There would be Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, and all of her other friends, so Thalia was pretty thrilled to be invited.

The sleepover wasn't anything unusual, just a bunch of demigods having fun. At one point Jason and Thalia tried to see if they could make popcorn with using their electicity, but that just ended with the popcorn bag exploding, throwing popcorn pieces everywhere. Piper made these amazing drinks, and overall everyone was having a good time. However, it wouldn't be a sleepover if Thalia didn't find some way to piss someone off.

Percy and Thalia were just having a regular conversation, which somehow turned into a conversation about feminism.

"I just don't get it, so like is it about hating men?" Percy asked as he took another swig of his blue soft drink.

"No, it's literally just about having equal rights and opportunities." Thalia protested, getting annoyed of Percy's strange ideas. Hating men? Where did that idea come from?

"But...don't women already have equal rights?" Percy asked.

"It depends on the country, some countries are still against women going to work. Even then, there is still internalized misogyny" Thalia pointed out.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"Like, slut-shaming for example. Women are always put down for having lots of sexual partners, even though nobody cares if a man rapes a women, they'll just say she was asking for it." Thalia explained.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense I guess." Percy nodded. Thalia smiled, she didn't really expect Percy to understand feminism at all. Usually when she tried to explain it to any of her male friends, they'd just call her feminazi...whatever that was. Of course, Thalia's happiness only lasted for a moment, when somebody yelled out,

"Femenazi!" Travis Stoll yelled out, as Leo and a few other boys laughed. Thalia groaned, of course this would happen.

"Femenazi? What on Olympus is that?" Annabeth asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. The boys stopped laughing for a bit, while Travis began to explain,

"You know, a feminist, hating men and all."

Thalia groaned, and buried her face into her hands.

"I literally _just _said that hating men is not feminism." Thalia muttered in annoyance.

"Ah yes, everything is just about men isn't it?" Reyna muttered, rolling her eyes at Travis.

"We literally just want equal pay where did hating men get into this?" Piper sighed.

Thalia had spent waay too much time dealing with assholes who believed that feminism is 'man-hating' or not neccesary. While Piper and the others managed to just stay calm and roll their eyes at the boys' stupidity, Thalia couldn't stop herself from marching over to Travis Stoll, nor could she stop herself from what she said next.

"I think you should know that integrating the words feminism and nazi together is not only very extreme, but also very rude to everyone who survived under the nazi's rule." Thalia snapped. This got a bunch of "Ooohs" and "She's on fire!" and "Damn, she's hot!"

Travis just laughed and then said, "Chill, learn how to take a joke."

"Learn how to fucking make one."

Another set of "Ooohs" filled the crowd, meanwhile Thalia could hear her friends cheer her on.

"Learn how to keep your mouth shut!" Travis spat back, "I bet this little femenazi can't even keep her mouth shut for a day!"

"I'll take you up on that bet." Thalia found herself saying, without really thinking her decision through. This caught Travis off guard for a second, but before he could protest, Thalia was already making arrangements.

"If I keep my mouth shut for a day, you have owe me a huge apology and you have to dress up like a cheerleader for an entire week. If I lose than Jason has to fly around camp with me. Thalia said without missing a beat, "Do we have a deal?" She asked, streching out her hand for Travis to shake.

Travis seemed to be taken off guard, but he shook her hand.

"I'll stop talking at midnight...which is in an hour." Thalia said talking a quick glance at Percy's seashell clock (Seriously, a seashell clock?). With that Thalia just smirked and made her way outside.

"Wait, where are you going?" Annabeth asked, before Thalia could get out the door.

"Just to my cabin, I have to get something..."

The next day, Thalia was having a full conversation with Jason at the breakfast table...with a notepad. The bet was that Thalia couldn't talk, nobody ever said anything about her _communicating. _Thalia was literally writing everything she wanted to say on her notepad, and Jason would just read it and then reply. It was perfect, and Thalia loved that look of defeat on Travis's face.

Other than that, it was a pretty normal day, Thalia didn't speak at all, she just wrote things down but she was still able to have a normal conversation with all her friends. Although, Travis and Leo tried to slip her up more than a few times. In moments like these, Thalia would just calm herself down and then write down her response very slowly just to piss them off. Her response was usually sarcastic and hilarious, so that was good,

By midnight, Thalia hadn't muttered a single sound, and was relieved when she could finally speak again. The first thing she did was find Travis and Leo, and laugh in their face.

The next day, the two were dressed up in a pathetic cheerleader uniform, and Thalia made them dance and jump around like real cheerleaders. Needless to say, she was enjoying this.

"Give me a T!" Thalia yelled, as the other campers laughed at Leo's and Travis's misfortunes

"T" The two mutterd unenthusiastically.

"Give me an H!"

"H"

"Give me an A!"

"A...can we stop now?" Leo groaned as he pulled on his cheerleading skirt, "this outfit is really uncomfortable."

"What!? You guys haven't finished spelling my name yet!" Thalia called back. "From the top!"

The two boys groaned, but got into position.

"Give me a T!"

"T"

From that day on, everybody in camp learned that Thalia Grace wasn't up for any jokes, and Thalia loved that fresh feeling of victory...she couldn't get enough of it! And watching Leo and Travis bounce around like cheerleaders was sweet as sugar

* * *

**Alright, don't forget to review and suggest some more themes!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	7. Fears

**Hello there! This one is extra long, but I really enjoyed writing it, and I like where things go with this one. Shout out to Katherington for coming up with the theme of Fears! And don't forget, you can also submit your ideas/themes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

**Theme 7: Fears**

* * *

Thalia Grace had no idea what she was thinking when she asked Jason to teach her how to fly. Maybe because it's embarassing, being a child of Zeus and having a fear of heights. Either way, she was doing this whether she liked it or not, although in this moment she was deeply regretting her decision. Out of all the place Thalia could have learned how to fly, Jason picked a cliff, on the outskirts of long island. Thalia had no idea how far up the cliff was, and she had no intention to find out...even though eventually she'd jump off and leave her fate to the wind.

Thalia just hoped that Jason would pick a decent photo for her funeral, since she knew exactly how this was going to end.

"Just relax, loosen your body, and let the wind take control. It's not that scary, I promise." Jason said, while Thalia was silently contemplating her death. Thalia was lost in thought, so she only caught a few snippets of what Jason said. It really wasn't helping.

Thalia wasn't always afraid of heights, in fact there was a time where she was able to fly to her hearts content. However, that all changed very quickly. Thalia never really thought about the events that lead up to her phobia, but as she's on the brink of possible death, Thalia couldn't help but take a look back at the past.

It was the second day after she ran away. Thalia was still wandering around the streets of LA, she was exhausted and her legs felt like jelly. She could barely keep her eyes open, and she felt so weak that her backpack even started to feel heavy. Not like her backpack contained much, just a few clothes and about 200 dollars that she stole from her mothers purse before she left.

Thalia was rationing the 200 dollars as much as she could, so far she only bought a few sandwiches and drinks. Her hair felt gross and greasy, she was in desperate need of a shower. Thalia doesn't remember exactly what she did that day, she stole 40$ from a lady's purse, not like it would last long, and she found a quiet isolated park facing the ocean by the time the sun had set. This park was the nicest thing that had happened to Thalia in a very long time.

She sighed and layed her backpack down on the lush green grass, admiring the sunset over the pacific ocean. It was gorgeous, the colours. They way the pinks mixed in with the various shades of purples, and how the blues just perfectly made it's way in with the oranges. It was breathe taking. Smiling, Thalia decided that she would fly, just a bit, across the sky. The view would be amazing, and Thalia was in desperate need of fun.

It wasn't like she didn't know how to fly, her dad taught her while he stayed with her mother, before Jason was born. The only experience she had was in her backyard, this time it would be real. Thalia eagerly ran and jumped up, allowing her body to be fully incontrol with the wind. Soon, she was flying, her hair was dancing wildly behind her, as Thalia flew across the sunset sky. It was beautiful, Thalia got to see the colours up close.

Thalia did a few summersaults in the air, laughing, she even danced around for a bit. It was like she was in an alternate universe, and suddenly it seemed like all of her problems could be solved.

That's when Thalia heard a loud bird call, only it didn't sound exactly like a bird. The call was loud, almost anger, and Thalia stopped her self mid-summersault before she could think straight. Soon enough, Thalia was paralysed with fear, as a fury body-slammed into her.

Thalia grunted and was thrown off balance. She felt her stomach flip upside down, as her body raced from 100 feet into the air, straight into the pacific oceans. She remembered that strange smirk on that Fury's face, and the colours of the sky speeding in her vision, before she took the plunge.

Out of all the things her father had taught her, combat, flying, even cooking, one thing Zeus neglected to teach his daughter was how to swim.

She felt the cool, salty layers of the ocean wrap around her skin, and she felt her body slowly sinking to the bottom as she desperately splashed around. Her lung felt like they were going to explode, and soon she stopped holding her breath, and closed her eyes.

When Thalia woke up, she found it easier to breath, strangely enough since she was still underwater. She blinked a few times, to take in her surroundings. The room was carved carefully of what looked like marble stone, the designs were elaborate, mermaids and seahorses, Thalia was very impressed with the artwork. She dug her nails into the sheets, when she realized something very strange...was she sleeping on a sandbed?

She shot up, and realized she was right, her bed was entirely made out of sand. Where was she? And how did she get here in the first place?

"Ah, you're awake." A friendly voice said, Thalia looked towards the source of the voice to see a male, very tan with thick, dark hair. He was wearing beach clothes, and was holding a trident, for some strange reason.

"Who are you?" Thalia muttered groggily, the man looked shocked for a moment, but quickly replaced his expression with a confident smile.

"I'll let that one slide, since you just woke up, and are probably very exhausted and confused," The man said, "I'm Poseidon, surely you've heard of me, I'm the lord of the seas."

"Lord Poseidon?" Thalia gasped, her electic blue eyes widening.

"And you are Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, my niece." Poseidon said, smiling softly, almost as if he was glad to see Thalia.

"My brother, Hades, tried to kill you today," Poseidon continued, "He will continue attempting until he gets your dead body."

"Why does he want to kill me?" Thalia asked, slightly terrified by this news.

"Zeus broke the oath, and trust me, I'm not thrilled about it either, but I don't see the point of trying to kill you." Poseidon said

"What oath?" Thalia asked, and so Poseidon explained to her everything. How the second world war took so many lives, how the big three made an oath not to sire anymore children because of the Great Prophecy, how Thalia's mere existence could destroy all of humanity. When he was done, Thalia could not believe what she was hearing, this was too much, all too soon.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Poseidon said when he was finished, "but believe me, you have to understand all of this very quickly, so it could save your life. I'll give you a few supplies, weapons, mortal money, and dinner and a nights rest until tomorrow. You can't stay long, Hades will suspect something, but I do want to help you.|

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon, I truly apperciate it. But I have just one question for you," Thalia began, cautiously, almost as if she was after to temper the god, "But if my father broke the oath, why aren't you mad? Why are you helping me?"

This was a hard question for Poseidon to answer, as he sighed and ran his fingers through his dark curly hair.

"I was furious when I found out about you, Thalia. I'm not going to lie," Poseidon admitted, "But I have made mistakes too, and I don't believe you should pay the price of your father's mistake."

Thalia immediatley regretted the next thing that came out of her mouth, as it sounded rude and disrespectful, and Poseidon could blow her up if he wanted.

"You broke the oath too, didn't you? That's why you're helping me," Thalia said, but then realized her mistake, "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help but wonder."

"No, it's fine Thalia," Poseidon said, smiling softly, he then sat beside Thalia on her sandbed, and lowered his voice. "You're very intelligent, much more intelligent than many of your siblings. I trust that you can keep a secret, and I trust that you will not pass on the information I'm about to tell you."

"I won't, I swear on the River of Styx." Thalia promised, Poseidon smiled, then continued.

"You're right, I did break the oath, a few years after you were born. He's only seven now, and if anyone found out about him..." Poseidon faltered, blinking a few times.

"I won't tell, don't worry." Thalia promised him.

"Good," Poseidon smiled, and got up, "Well dinner's ready, so I better get going, but there's one last thing."

"Yes?" Thalia asked.

"Your brother's not dead, you'll see him soon, I can promise you that."

And before Thalia had a minute to absorb this information, Poseidon had vanished, and Thalia didn't see him again for a very long time.

Ever since that fall, Thalia couldn't imagine flying again, if Poseidon hadn't saved her, she would have died for sure, and Hades would've won. And Thalia hated losing.

So here she is now, on top of a cliff in the middle of nowhere, about to fly again for the first time in nearly a decade with her brother coaching her. She closed her eyes and took in her surroundings, and focused on the winds. Then she jumped.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! I update everyday or if not, every Saturday. Review!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	8. Pranks

**Uhh, it's been awhile.**

**Okay, a long while...**

**I really am sorry, I've been super busy but it's my summer vacation and I'm back to writing! Also, HAPPY CANADA DAY :D **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, shout out to Cheorkee rememberer gamer98 for coming up with the theme Pranks!**

**Don't forget you can also submit your ideas/themes in the reviews!**

* * *

**Theme 8: Pranks**

Thalia Grace was about 104% done with the Hermes cabin.

Ever since she and the hunters arrived at Camp that summer, they've had to deal with the Stoll Brothers pranks each day. At first, the pranks were silly, harmless. Like the time the got the Apollo cabin to follow the hunters around while playing marching band music. Funny and Harmless. However, since then the pranks became more elaborate and hurtful, like "accidentally" throwing 1000 pies at Phoebe's face.

At first, Thalia figured that the Hermes' cabin can do whatever they want. She didn't really give too much attention to their pranks, but then they crossed the line big time, and Thalia was ready to get revenge.

It started when Thalia was just groggily waking up, about to yawn, when a clammy hand covered her mouth. Thalia wanted to squirm, or even scream, but she was smarter than that. Instead she sucked the hand so a little bit of skin would meet her teeth, and then she bit down. Hard.

"Ouch!" A voice cried out, and the hand immediately left Thalia's mouth. Travis Stoll was rubbing his bleeding hand, while Connor and Bailey Young were glaring at him.

"Travis! You had one job, one job!" Bailey cried, rolling her eyes. She was very pretty, and Thalia was considering recruiting her into the Hunters, but her opinion of Bailey has changed drastically.

"It's not my fault, she bit me!" Travis cried.

"Seriously, Thalia? Geez learn how to take a joke." Conner muttered.

"A joke? I woke up to hand over my mouth, that could've been a kidnapper, how was I supposed to react?" Thalia shot back, staring Conner down with an icy cold glare.

"What's happening?" One of the hunters, Emily, asked groggily across the room. Soon, the other hunters were waking up because of all the yelling, and they all were cranky and confused. Waking up at 2 AM never puts anybody in a good mood.

"What the hell? Why are the Hermes kids here?" Another hunter muttered.

"Crap." Bailey cursed under her breathe, but Thalia wasn't taking it.

"You guys wanna know why they're here?" Thalia began, throwing her bed sheets to the side and got out of bed to address the rest of the hunters. "They think that we're vulnerable and weak, and so they think that they can pull a prank on us to put us in our place."

"Oh please, it's nothing like that," Bailey muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh really?" Thalia said, turning to face Bailey, "prove it, what were you planning to do?"

"We were just planning you draw on your face and make you wet the bed, that's all." Bailey said.

"That's all?" Emily called out from her bunk, "It's disrespectful, and rude! Ever since we've got here you've been playing pranks on us! Why don't you pick on someone else?"

"Yeah!" Another hunter called out, and soon the room was filled with the hunters yelling at the Hermes kids that rudely interrupted their sleep.

"We're not gonna take this!" Emily cried out, followed by several whoops and "yeahs!"

"Damn right!" Thalia agreed, and then turned her attention to the Stolls, and Bailey who look confused and a little nervous, "We're not taking it. This means war!"

The rest of the hunters cheered in agreement, while the Stolls and Bailey quickly made their way out of the Hunters Cabin.

The hunters seemed ecstatic to play a prank on the Hermes cabin, however it wasn't going to be easy, they needed an excellent prank that the Hermes Cabin can't compete with, and Thalia had the perfect idea

The first part of the plan was to not do or say anything about their resentment to the Hermes cabin, to throw them off guard. If they expect a prank within the next couple of days, they will prepare themselves, Thalia knew that. The Hunters decided to treat the Hermes Cabin the same as before, no special treatment, or glares across the dining halls. Make them think that nothing was going to happen.

The next part on the plan, was getting the Aphrodite cabin involved. That wouldn't be too difficult considering the amount of times they've been pranked by the Hermes Cabin. Thalia decided to go speak with Piper in person, before dinner.

"Piper, we need your help," Thalia began as the two girls sat by the lake, Thalia made sure that she spoke with Piper somewhere isolated, where nobody would hear them. "You and the Aphrodite cabin."

"What's this gotta do with the Aphrodite cabin?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going to prank the Hermes Cabin, and we need your resources." Thalia continued, as her bare foot skimmed the cool blue water of the lake.

"Pranking the Hermes Cabin?" Piper asked, surprised, "Thalia, I know that the Hermes Cabin are rude and annoying, but you can't mess with them, they'll just prank you back!"

"That's why we have to make this prank absolutely genius so that they don't dare mess with us ever again," Thalia explained, "I know the Hermes Cabin has pranked the Aphrodite Cabin several times, don't you want revenge?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on Piper! Please!" Thalia said, desperately "For my brother,"

"Don't bring Jason into this."

Thalia did what she did best, stare Piper down with her puppy dog face. She let her lip pout and her blue eyes widen, making her look like, well, a puppy dog.

"Please!" Thalia tried again,

"You're not gonna stop staring at me like a lost puppy until I say Yes, are you?" Piper sighed, and Thalia nodded in response, "Fine, we'll help with resources, but we're not doing anything else."

"Alright then," Thalia said suddenly very seriously, "I'll give you a list of the things we'll need tomorrow." With that, Thalia got up and walked away, a little embarrassed that she had to beg to get what she wanted.

Piper and the Aphrodite cabin soon delivered the goods, and Thalia had gone over the plan with the Hunters several times, they were ready. Thalia decided to turn off their cabin lights, so that it looks like they're sleeping. Thalia lit a few candles in the cabin, just so that they could see each other. The candle light dancing across the cabin kinda added a spooky effect to what they were doing, and Thalia liked it.

"Alright," Thalia began, "Does everybody know their positions?"

The hunters nodded in response, that was a yes.

"Everybody got their supplies?"

More nods followed in response, and Thalia knew that they were ready. The Hermes Cabin weren't suspecting a thing. She smirked at the Hunters, as she slowly, yet carefully, lead them to the front door of their Cabin. In just a few seconds, Thalia would open that door and the Hunters will rampage through the camp like warriors, and destroy the Hermes Cabin, and their pride.

Needless to say, Thalia Grace succeeded yet once again. The Hunters ran into the Hermes Cabin and dressed them up as girly as possible. This included hair, makeup, and of course, clothes. Of course, the Hermes Cabin tried to fight back, but they were too groggy to think straight, and by the time they all woke up, it was too late.

Within a few minutes, their work was done, and the Hunters ran back outside, heading back towards their Cabin. However, before Thalia started running, she spray painted a large 'T' on their cabin.

That'll teach em' not to mess with Thalia Grace.

* * *

**Review and send in your ideas/themes :D**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	9. Regrets

**Shoutout to Dambluehappymeals on Wattpad for coming up with this theme! Remember you can submit your themes by sending in a message or a review! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Theme 9: Regrets**

Thalia Grace would never forget the pain and the trouble Luke Castellan caused, and Thalia wasn't sure if she'd ever forgive him. He was her biggest regret and there was a time when she loved him, not that she would ever admit that. Thalia managed to move past Luke over the years, she learned to be the best lieutenant of Artemis one can be and by the time most of her friends were dead, she forgot all about him.

The year was 2110, a hundred years since the events of the prophecy. Both Annabeth and Percy had passed away and both of their children were just entering their final years of life. Thalia knew that being immortal would include watching her friends die, but she never thought it would hurt this much. Jason was gone, Piper was gone and even Nico was gone. Thalia was all alone.

Thalia usually distracted herself by planning and coming up with different combat tactics and refused to think about the friends she lost. There was another downside to being immortal, she would never forget about Luke Castellan. Thalia wished she could forget about him, his smile, his laugh, the way he slept when they were 12 and the look on his face when stuck that dagger into his heart. She would never forget, she could never let herself forget.

That night, Thalia had just finished setting up her tent for the night. The other hunters were about to head to bed but Thalia didn't feel tired, she just couldn't shut her brain off. She couldn't stop thinking about Luke. Nearly a hundred years later and he still makes appearances in her nightmares. Thalia let the snowflakes give little kisses on her skin as they slowly fell from the sky. Her shaky breathe was visible in the cold, winter air as she made her way towards a nearby hiking trail. Thalia wasn't exactly sure where they were, somewhere near Banff in Canada. Far away from New York.

The trail was snowy and Thalia could barely see through the snow falling rapidly but she didn't care, she needed a moment to think. Even a hundred years later, Thalia couldn't decide if she hated Luke or if she loved him. If she did love him, she regrets never telling him. She regrets letting him die like that. She regrets never telling him goodbye.

Eventually, Thalia decided to stop walking and sit down, letting her long legs dangle along a cliff. It was dark now, and Thalia was considering heading back to the hunters, when suddenly she heard a soft rustle in the branches. Thalia, always on guard, got up and reached for her bow.

"Who's there?" Thalia called out, as she drew her bow and knocked in an arrow, aiming towards the tree, when a little boy stumbled out, with a large smile.

"Ta-lee-a!" The little boy cried out, running towards Thalia and hugging her legs.

"What on earth..." Thalia muttered, seriously confused. The little boy seemed to be about 3 years-old, with blonde hair and the most striking blue eyes. But one thing that struck out to Thalia was a scar on his face.

"Ta-lee-a!" The little boy said again "I missed you!"

"Uh yeah," Thalia said, confused, "Miss you too, I guess"

"Ta-lee-a, where's Annie?" The little boy asked. This caught Thalia off guard...was he talking about Annabeth? How would he know about Annabeth? She died more than ten years ago...

"Annie?" Thalia asked, slowly, "You mean...Annabeth?"

"Yesh!" The little boy jumped, "An-a-beth!"

Thalia felt the blood leave from her face, she felt spooked, almost haunted.

"Luke?" She whispered, so silently she could barely hear herself.

"Yesh! My name Luke!" The little boy said, nodding his head.

"Oh gods," Thalia said, her voice shaking, "Oh, Luke, how are you so small, and alive?"

Luke shrugged and then said, "Got lucky with Ha-d-es"

"Luke, you know I loved you, right?" Thalia whispered, as she knelled down to meet his eyes.

"I knew," Little Luke said, "I know."

Before Thalia could even respond, she heard voices had to avert her eyes from the bright lights of flashlights.

"Todd?" Worried voices called out, "Todd!? Where are you sweetie?"

Bright lights landed on Thalia and the boy and came in view were two young, and worried looking parents.

"Oh, thank god!" The woman sighed in relief, "You found Todd!"

The man walked over to "Todd", and scooped him up. "Thank you so much." The man nodded towards Thalia.

"Uh, yeah no problem," Thalia said, feeling a little uncomfortable, "But he said that his name was Luke..."

"Oh yeah," The women began, "He does that sometimes, refers to himself as a Luke, but this is our little Toddy, we were just vacationing nearby when her ran off, I have no idea how he found you though." The woman shrugged, and Thalia felt a sense of comfort yet spook.

"Well," Thalia began, managing herself through her tears, "He's alright, safe and sound."

"Yeah," The man responded, giving his son a kiss on the cheek, "Safe and sound"

"Thanks again!" The woman called out as they started heading back down the trail, but the little boy couldn't take his eyes off of Thalia as his parents carried him away.

Thalia figured she should be getting back as well, the hunters would worry if she didn't get back soon.

Thalia Grace learned that she wasn't so alone after all.

* * *

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	10. Remake

**Shout out to Undead333 for coming up with the Theme Remake! I promise to update this story more than this from now on!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY THALIA GRACE!**

**Theme 10: Remake**

* * *

Thalia Grace felt like an awful person. It was her birthday (Not like it really mattered, she wasn't even aging), and she was in Camp Half Blood for the event. She really didn't want to make a big deal out of the whole thing, but the Hunters insisted, and it didn't help that Annabeth had been planning the event for a good month, so Thalia had no choice but to oblige. She seriously didn't understand what the hype was all about, she wasn't worth celebrating.

Sighing, Thalia sprawled herself across her bed in Zeus's cabin. In about 20 minutes she was supposed to go outside and face presents, cake, and singing. She wasn't even aging, so she didn't really see the point, regardless, there wasn't much she could do about it. She didn't understand how anyone could love her this much to throw her a party, even against her own will. When Thalia was younger, her birthdays were usually spent with her Mother slurring her words and stumbling about. Needless to say, there wasn't much time for any festivities.

"Oh, mother" Thalia sighed, looking up at the decorative ceiling of her cabin.

First thing on her list that made Thalia Grace a horrible person; The fact that she left her vulnerable mother. Thalia did not regret leaving her mother at the time, but she certainly did now. Her mother actually died today, just a few years ago. How ironic, Beryl Grace passed away in a drunk car accident on the day her despicable daughter was born. Thalia was a tree at the time, so there wasn't much she could've done. But what if she wasn't a tree? What if she never left her? Thalia could have helped her mother with her alcoholism, she would have made sure that her mother never drove drunk. She would have made sure her mother was still here, alive.

Instead, Thalia took off the first chance she got and never looked back. Left her mother completely on her own. Thalia was weak, she couldn't handle her mother so she ran away from all her problems, like a true coward would do.

Second thing on the list that made Thalia a horrible person; Luke. Their relationship was complicated, and there was a point in time when Thalia genuinely loved Luke. He might have even loved her back, not like Thalia ever found out for sure. And it wasn't like it even mattered, he was dead. He joined Kronus and now he was dead. If Thalia wasn't sitting there, completely useless as a tree, she could have stopped them. They could have grown up together even, but that clearly never happened.

Thalia got up, tears filling her eyes. She was a completely, useless, little demigod. She didn't deserve the slight bit of happiness, friends, let alone a birthday party. She couldn't save her mother, she couldn't save Luke, and there were countless other deaths that she was responsible for. Her hands her practically covered in blood. She wanted to scream, she wanted to throw something across the room, but before she could do any of that, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You know, I am seriously not liking all this negative energy," A loud voice boomed, causing Thalia to jump, "Oh don't be so surprised, I do have to decency to pay you a visit on your birthday."

Thalia looked up, to see Zeus, pin stripped suit and all, standing in the middle of her cabin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Thalia spat angrily. Zeus flinched, but then rolled his eyes.

"Don't swear, it's not flattering" He ordered

"Sorry," Thalia muttered, and began walking towards her father, "I was just surprised, that's all"

"It's fine," Zeus said, waving his hand, "So, about this negative energy going around..."

"Oh gods," Thalia said, embarrassed, wiping a tear from her cheek. She just realized that she was crying, in front of Zeus, whom she barely knew. "It's nothing, really."

Zeus was clearly not buying it, and raised an eyebrow,

"I can feel it all the way from Olympus, it's clearly not just nothing. It's seriously killing my vibe."

Now it was Thalia's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Did you just use the word, vibe?"

"Isn't that what you young people say nowadays?" Zeus asked

"Yes, sometimes...but it doesn't suit you."

Zeus shrugged, "I'm the King of Olympus, I can do what I want. Now, this negative energy...what's wrong Thalia?"

"I told you, it's nothing"

"You're lying to me."

Thalia sighed, averting Zeus's gaze. The last thing she wanted to do was open herself to the person that was literally the root of all her problems.

"Did I kill Mom?" Thalia asked, staring at her black combat boots. Zeus was taken aback.

"Thalia...of course not," Zeus said, his voice softening "That was her own fault."

"But I wasn't with her, I left her, I didn't even try to help her." Thalia whispered, feeling hot tears run down her face.

"Thalia, you were so young, you couldn't have helped her even if you tried."

"But I didn't even try"

"You weren't supposed to, that wasn't even your responsibility, you were just a little girl." Zeus said, his voice softer and more comforting than Thalia had ever heard.

"It was completely my responsibility. I was her daughter, I should have done something.

"Thalia," Zeus said more sternly, growing impatient "You weren't even thirteen, she was the adult in the situation, she was responsible for you."

"Weren't you also responsible for me?" Thalia muttered, regretting what she said five seconds after it came out of her mouth.

"Yeah," Zeus admitted, "I was responsible for you" Sighing, Zeus ran his fingers through his delicately combed hair.

"Thalia Cassandra Grace," Zeus began, "You are a brave young women, and you have accomplished so much in such short time. You have saved so many lives, and you are not responsible for things out of your control. Now, you are going to wipe those tears, put on a smile, and celebrate you're birthday with your friends."

"I'm not even aging, what's the point of a birthday party?" Thalia asked.

"So? Gods don't age, yet Poseidon insists that we celebrate his Birthday every year." Zeus pointed out, earning a laugh from Thalia.

"Seriously?" Thalia laughed, as she wiped away her tears.

"Every. Damn. Year" Zeus muttered. "Now, go have some fun, I also got you something."

"You got me something?" Thalia asked.

"Of course, I did remember your birthday you know" Zeus said, as he snapped his fingers. In a cloud of smoke, Thalia's gift appeared.

"Is that...a tinfoil lightning bolt?" Thalia asked, doing her best to contain her laughter.

"Yes, it took me hours to make." Zeus admitted, admiring his work. The tinfoil lightning bolt was a bit crooked, and oddly large, but regardless, Zeus was quiet proud of his craftmanship.

"Thank you," Thalia smiled, as she reached out and held her gift, "It's beautiful."

"I know," Zeus smiled smugly, "I better get going, Happy Birthday, my dear"

With that, Zeus snapped his fingers, and Thalia was alone in her cabin once more, holding a tinfoil lightning bolt. Smiling, she placed her gift on her bed, and made her way to the door.

After all, Thalia Grace had a birthday party to attend.

* * *

**Feel free to message me or leave a comment if you want to submit a theme. We do have 90 more themes to get to! Don't forget to review!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	11. Answers?

**Theme 11: Answers**

**PS: Who remembers Miranda? ;)**

* * *

Thalia Grace wasn't a huge fan of the cliche family time trope.

When she was younger, family was all she ever wanted. She always saw her, Luke and Annabeth as a little vagabond family, desperate to find their home. Now she was older, wiser. She knew that the only real family she had was Jason and her drunken Mother who let alcohol dictate her life. Thalia had learned to accept that part of her life. However, Apollo had other plans.

"Thalia," Artemis called while the Hunters were setting up camp for the night ", forget about your plans for tomorrow."

"What?" Thalia asked, surprised, as she was setting up her tent. They were in the Canadian mountains for the past week and Thalia was actually enjoying her time here. The snowy mountains and pine trees gave her a sense of peace, something that she was missing for awhile actually.

"Apollo planned a little, family day," Artemis muttered bitterly "for Zeus and the rest of the gods."

"So," Thalia mused, rolling her eyes, "Apollo wants me to be there, for Zeus."

"Basically, yeah," Artemis rolled her eyes, "He wants all of Zeus's kids to participate, I highly doubt that Zeus will even show up, to be completely honest."

Sighing, Thalia pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, "I suppose I have no choice."

"I suppose not" Artemis agreed.

It seemed that was it then, Thalia was being taken away from the beauty of Canadian Winter (ironically enough), to participate in the most cliche, mortal, family day.

The next morning was a blur, with Apollo arriving to pick up her and Artemis in his sun-mobile and the two twins fighting on their way to Olympus, Thalia could tell it was going to be a long day.

1 hour of bickering, throwing shoes and screaming insults, they finally arrived at their destination.

"You planned this family day," Artemis began as she climbed out of the sun-mobile, surveying the view in disappointment "AT THE BEACH?"

"Well, it was the only way Poseidon would participate" Apollo shrugged, as he helped Thalia out of the sun mobile.

Rolling her eyes, Artemis gathered her hair into a ponytail "Don't hit on Thalia, for the love of Zeus."

"You called?" Zeus flashed in, right on cue.

"Yo! Dad!" Apollo called as Thalia let her feet hit the sandy beach.

"Why am I here?" Thalia groaned as she surveyed the scene, pushing her choppy dark hair back.

"Don't be such a downer, Thals" Apollo winked at her "that's Arty's job"

"Hey!" Artemis called, throwing sand at her brother, "I am not a downer, I can totally have fun"

"Really?" Apollo laughed, dodging the sand right before a single grain could land on him.

"Yeah, I can." Artemis said, as if she was taking up a quest or a challenge. "I can totally let loose and have fun during your stupid family beach day!" She snarled.

"Doesn't sound like you're having too much fun, in all honesty." Thalia muttered silently, daring to make eye contact with the goddess.

"You'll see..." Artemis muttered, waving an angry finger at Thalia and Apollo "You'll see..."

It wasn't long before the other gods arrived for this so-called 'godly family beach day'. For the most part, Thalia stuck around Artemis and Apollo as she knew them the most anyways. Things were fairly normal at first, Demeter packed a picnic of all organic food (of course) and Hermes even planned games for the day. However, things picked up when Hades and Poseidon arrived.

"A beach party," Hades muttered in a monotone voice "for me?"

"Please," Zeus snarled as he got up from his beach towel "you're hardly family"

There was a dead silence, Aphrodite's fingers froze in place while she was braiding Thalia's hair. Hermes forced down a silent gasp and even Artemis was giving Zeus a cold look. Thalia held her breathe for what seemed like an eternity, when Hades finally let out a sinister laugh.

"I know that much, brother." Hades shrugged.

"Actually," Apollo began, slowly standing up from the sand "I invited Hades."

"See?" Hades gave a wicked smile and pointed towards Apollo while raising an eyebrow. "I was invited brother, so it looks like you'll have to deal with me for a bit."

"Apollo," Zeus fumed, with his teeth clenched together "I order you to kick him out."

"What?" Apollo asked, clearly shocked by this request "I'm not going to do that."

"Zeus," Athena began with a soothing voice "I'm not the Hades' biggest fan, but this is absolutely ridiculous."

"Why are you mad at him?" Thalia finally spoke up, addressing Zeus for the first time.

"It's because Hades and Zeus got into a fight just over a week ago,Poseidon rolled his eyes in annoyance with his brother's immaturity "over who knows what."

"Apollo." Zeus continued as his sky blue eyes pierced Hades' "I gave you an order."

"Sorry bud," Apollo muttered, after taking a deep breathe. He looked at his feet and starting playing with his fingers. "You're gonna have to go."

"That's alright," Hades gave a faint smile, while running a hand through his dark hair. "I'll be on my way then."

"Wait!" Thalia called out, before she even processed what she was doing. "If he goes, I'm going with him."

"Excuse me!?" Zeus boomed. Thalia got up from the sandy beach floor and suddenly all eyes were on her. She realized that her father could blow her up into pieces any minute, but a part of her was willing to take that chance.

"That's generous of you Thalia, but you don't have to do that." Hades waved his hand in dismissal.

"No, I have questions and you have answers," Thalia stated simply as she walked towards the god, who raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I can't stand this whole cheesy family gathering anyways."

"You have questions...about what?" Hades inquired.

Thalia took a quick glance at the other gods, Artemis was waving her arms frantically at Thalia to stop and Aphrodite's jaw was dropped open. Thalia never got closure on her friend, the one she met over 10 years ago. The one who claimed to talk to dead people. The one who predicated a classmate's death. The one who went insane and was never seen again.

"Miranda."

There was a moment of dead silence. Hades eyes widen and he suddenly looked...extremely sad. Hades took in a shaky breath.

"She died years ago, Thalia."

"Wait I'm sorry," Athena butted in "who is this Miranda?"

"My daughter," Hades pursed his lips "and apparently, one of Thalia's friend."

"How did she die?"

"It doesn't matter," Hades said dismissively "She's gone, it's better that way."

"How is it better that way!?" Thalia began, raising her voice.

"She was very powerful, too powerful for her own good." Hades said, in a soothing voice.

"She was a child!" Thalia exclaimed, her eyes began rimming up with tears. "Just tell me, how did she die?"

"You're not going to like this," Hades sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "but she died peacefully in her sleep...with a little help from me."

Silence. Thalia forced herself to contain her anger, to not be impulsive and act in the heat of the moment.

"What do you mean...with a little help from you?" Thalia muttered under her breathe.

"I mean," Hades sighed "I used my powers to kill her quickly, in her sleep."

"WHAT!?"

"Look, I didn't want to do it-" Hades began, his voice cracking. It was the first time anyone had ever seen Hades show emotion, but Thalia didn't really care.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Thalia screeched "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

"Thalia, calm down." Athena reached over, grabbing onto Thalia's wrist, as if she was going to tackle Hades.

"I had no choice!" Hades cried. "She was much too powerful, it was hurting her, hurting her chances to have a normal life!"

"You had a choice!" Thalia snarled, as Athena tightened her grip on her "You just like picking the easy way out!"

"Thalia." Hades muttered, giving her a deathly glare. "I suggest you watch your tone."

"Nico was right about you." Thalia scoffed as she shook her head and let Athena pull her away from the God.

"What has Nico said about me?" Hades asked, feeling a sudden spark of curiosity.

"Nothing good." Thalia shrugged.

"I'd expect nothing less," Hades shrugged. "Maybe he is right about me, maybe I am nothing but a cold blooded killer who kills his own children." Hades began walking towards Thalia, in slow but smooth steps. "But I actually give a shit about my kids, whether you believe it or not, and Miranda is in a better place now." Hades was right in front of Thalia now, his dark eyes meeting her electric blue ones. "You of all people would know, that she never fit in anywhere."

"Well then," Zeus spoke up, after that strange turn of events. "Are you leaving yet?"

Hades' lips curled into a wicked grin, "My bad, I almost forgot. Thanks for the invite, Apollo."

"Yeah," Apollo muttered quietly "Sorry you couldn't stay."

"Don't worry about it," Hades shrugged "Oh and Thalia, tell Nico I said hi."

With that, Hades was gone and Thalia Grace was left with more questions than answers.

* * *

**I came up with this theme on my own so I hope you guys liked it! Kind of ties off what happened to Miranda :P Also, don't forget to leave a review and let me know if you have any ideas for a theme! Thanks guys!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	12. Normal

**I know, I know. I'm updating this story a day after my last update! It's a little crazy, isn't it? :P Regardless, I feel like I owe it to you guys to try and update regularly from now on. So here it is! **

* * *

**Theme 12: Normal**

If Thalia Grace could wish for one thing in the world, it would be to just be a normal teenager for one day. No demigod drama, no immortal Hunter of Artemis drama. None of that. Thalia never exactly had a normal life, between her mother and running away with Annabeth and Luke she never really got the time to just relax. Now as a Hunter of Artemis, being a normal girl was absolutely not an option. However, that was about to change.

"Thalia!" A voice yelled out. Thalia jumped, dropping the tree logs she was collecting for the fire. The Hunters were somewhere north of the United States, just off the Canadian Border. Being that it was fall, it was pretty cold. Thalia sighed as her logs meet the leafy floor, crunching as they came in contact. Annoyed, Thalia turned around ready to fight whoever dared to disturb her.

"Sorry about that!" Annabeth called through the Iris message. Thalia rolled her eyes as Annabeth laughed nervously through the screen.

"Why are you sending me an iris message right now?" Thalia asked as she went to pick up her collection of logs.

"Well.." Annabeth began "Piper and I were planning a little 'fun day' with the Seven and a few other friends."

"A fun day?" Thalia turned to face Annabeth, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a day where we can all relax and just...I don't know, have fun for a change." Annabeth shrugged

"And let me guess," Thalia mused "you're inviting me?"

"Well yeah of course," Annabeth said, playfully rolling her eyes "Nico and Will are coming as well and I think Leo is inviting the Stoll Brothers. It'll be nice for some change."

"Well I'll have to check in with Artemis, but I guess it wouldn't be too bad to have a little fun for once." Thalia decided.

"Okay awesome!" Annabeth cheered, "so I'll see you at Camp in two days?"

"Yeah sure," Thalia agreed "sounds good."

Thalia convinced Artemis to let her go for a day, although she didn't look too happy with the whole idea. Regardless, Thalia made her way to camp over the next day. When she arrived, Thalia made her way to her cabin.

"Thals?" Jason called out as soon as Thalia entered Cabin 1.

"Hey, it's me." Thalia called back, taking in the scent of her old home. It smelt like pine trees, oddly enough.

"Oh thank gods!" Jason smiled, running up to give his sister a hug. Jason was taller and more manly it seemed. Thalia smiled and wrapped her arms around her little brother.

"Looks like you're taller than me now!" Thalia laughed, taking in the hug

"I am officially the older brother" Jason teased as he pulled away.

"Please," Thalia chuckled "I will always be older than you."

Jason chuckled and rolled his eyes "How have you been?It's been awhile since I saw you last."

"Yeah no, I'm doing well." Thalia nodded, scanning the cabin which Jason had completely inhabited. There were a few weapons lined across the cabin walls and Jason had even invested some money into an apple laptop, which was sitting on his bed. Overall, the cabin was cozy and warm, which was not the kind of vibe Thalia got from the Cabin when she last left it. "You really turned this place around."

"Yeah, I mean it's where I live now." Jason smiled

"I never spent too much time around here, to be honest." Thalia confessed as she placed her bags on one of the beds.

"Yeah, I figured that much." Jason shrugged, joining his sister on the bed.

Thalia sighed and threw herself onto the bed, letting her body relax on the soft bed while staring at the ceiling. "So, this thing Annabeth and Piper are planning. A day for us to be...normal?"

"Yeah, I kinda thought it would be pointless, but maybe it would be nice to have a day where we can just relax and, I don't know, be normal." Jason commented

"Do you have any idea where we're going? Because I swear...if it's a beach..." Thalia muttered, remembering the disaster that was Apollo's family beach gathering.

"I have no idea where we're going to be honest, but Piper told me to pack a bathing suit."

"I bet you Percy nagged Annabeth nonstop until she agreed to spend the day at the beach." Thalia groaned, rolling her eyes at just the thought of her irritating yet dorky cousin.

After a few more minutes of talking pleasantly with Jason, something Thalia hadn't done it awhile, Piper popped in the cabin with a grin.

"Hey guys," Piper smiled at the two "Annabeth got the car ready, so we're about to head out soon."

"Yeah, we'll be out there soon then." Jason responded, as Thalia started to get up and grab her road trip essentials.

"A roadtrip," Thalia forced a small smile "this should be interesting..."

"I swear, if Percy is driving I am personally removing him from the wheel." Jason muttered to himself, causing Thalia to raise an eyebrow as she walked out the door.

Percy certainly was driving, with 11 other demigods in the back fearing for their life. Thalia gripped the seat in front of her as Percy swerved for the millionth time. Annabeth was sitting beside Percy in shotgun and she looked like she was ready to kill.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, giving Percy a death glare.

Percy tightened his grip on the wheel not even letting his eyes off the road. He was staring at the road like he was about to go into battle or something.

"Sorry!" Percy called back as he continued his reckless driving.

"How did you even pass your drivers test!?" Nico called out from the back, making trying to make eye contact with Percy through the rear view mirror.

"Shut it, Di Angelo!" Percy called back, raising a finger, still focused on the road ahead of him.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried in frustration. "Two hand on the wheel!"

"Okay, okay!" Percy yelled in annoyance as he put his other hand back on the wheel.

"WATCH OUT!" Thalia screeched as a stoplight turned red. Percy slammed on the breaks resulting in everyone being thrown forward only to be saved by their seat belts. There was a moment of silence with the group as horns blared through the streets.

"Pull. Over." Jason muttered sternly, glaring daggers at Percy.

"No." Percy refused stubbornly.

"Perce," Annabeth said, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend. "c'mon, pull over."

Sighing in defeat Percy pulled to the side of the road and Jason switched seats with Percy. With Jason behind the wheel, the gang let out a collective sigh relieved that they would actually live. Death by Percy Jackson's terrible driving skills was not the way any of the demigods would like to go.

Eventually, the gang finally arrived at...a hiking trail. After the demigods piled out of the car (alive, thankfully) Thalia couldn't help but give a little smile. Although she was constantly around nature as a Hunter of Artemis, she would never get tired of it.

"So...we're hiking?" Will asked, holding onto his backpack straps.

"I bet you I can make it to the end of the trail first!" Travis Stoll challenged nobody in particular.

"Please," Connor Stoll scoffed, giving his brother a wicked grin. "I'll race ya."

"Bring it!"

Before anyone could protest, the two brothers were already running down the trail hooting and hollering in excitement. Thalia and the rest of the demigods laughed at the Stolls as they ran down the trail.

"Come on guys!" Percy called, giving the gang grin. "Let's hit the trail."

Eager to savor this day where Thalia could be 'normal' for once, Thalia ran behind Percy down the trail, while the rest of the demigods followed.

The trail was any other regular, normal trail you would expect. Thalia enjoyed being free for a couple hours, not worrying about monsters or an angry god coming down from the skies. Between laughter, jokes and bants Thalia forgot that she was actually a demigod. It was refreshing to laugh loudly and not give a care in the world about what could happen next. Needless to say, a day to be 'normal' was exactly what Thalia needed.

After an hour, the gang arrived the end of the trail which was practically a wall of a trees lined up acting as a little border. However...these trees had vines hanging from them.

"Allow me." Annabeth announced as she moved the vines out of her way and lead the rest of the group across the 'natural border'. As Thalia followed Annabeth into this abyss, darkness fell upon her eyes. She grabbed Piper's hand and did her best to follow the movement of the rest of the group. After a minute or so, Thalia could feel sunlight on her face. As she slowly opened her eyes, she was welcomed with the most beautiful scenery imaginable.

She was looking down from a cliff, where there was a little watering hole of some sort. The water was so clear that Thalia could see the bottom of the hole from up high. The rush of the twin waterfalls besides Thalia added a rush of excitement in her bloodstream. The gang was silent for a moment, taking in the glorious sight above them.

"Well then," Annabeth broke the silence and took off her tank top revealing her bathing suit. "who's ready to make a splash."

You can imagine how the rest of the day went and in between cliff diving and splashing Jason, Thalia Grace got a taste of what normal was for a day.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Don't forget to review and tell me any ideas you have for a theme! Who knows, maybe I'll update tomorrow as well ;)**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


End file.
